I need you here
by wolfbloodlover
Summary: Maddy left for the wild a month ago and rydian is heartbroken what happen when he gets a suprise plez review
1. Chapter 1

wolfblood

Its been a month since maddy left and rhydians wants her back

Rydians PoV

I miss her so much but she's gone and never will return not until dr whitewood is gone. I'm running in the woods right now to go to mine and maddys tree the smell of maddy is fresh I do not see how it is possible if she is not here but I follow her scent just then see a wild wolfblood with long notted hair at that point I tranform and attack her but she moves before I culd attack "ryhdian you shouldn't try to attack a wild wolfblood espally a friend " the girl said in a famillia tone "maddy"I say shocked "who else "she said pulling me into a hug


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 enjoy

Maddys PoV

Once yana told the pack we could leave and live our own lifes then I ran all the way to stonybrigde then I Heard him he running here 2 me so he didn't forget me just then he pounced I moved to the side "rydian you should know you can not attack a wild wolfblood"I said calmly cause I was angry that a TAME tried to attack me "maddy" I heard him mumble "who else"I said smugly then I hugged him and he hugged back then I heard my name being called "MADDY"the mystery voice said I Pulled away from the hug leaving rydian confused "over here" I yelled then all of a sudden my mum,yana and my boyfriend showed up "hey ..."

Rydians PoV

Once maddys named was called she pulled away leaving me confused "over here" she yelled happiely then over the hill came her mum emma and yana and a boy who looked famillier "hey..."


	3. Chapter 3

Rchapter 3 plez enjoy

No ones PoV

"Hey DEAN"maddy said before running towards him to give him a hug leaving rhydian there confused then jana ran to him and gave him a hug "I've missed you"she whisped then pulled away but her smile went when she saw his face "are you ok"she asked worriedly "why is dean hugging maddy"he asked through gritted teeth "oh um there um sorta um dating"she said trying to smile but she made it worse "WHAT"rhydian yelled everyone turned to him maddy knew what he screamed about and pulled him to a corner "I never meant to fall in love with dean it just happened please forgive me"maddy said "do you still love me"ryhdian whisped "yes and I always will but I have a caring boyfriend"she mummbled "fine as long as you love me I wll aceppt this"he said happiely but he was dyieng inside because maddy had a boyfriend "come on we have to go"yana yelled "go where"rydian said "we going to the moors to transform do you want to come "dean asked being friendly "yeah I will love that"ryhdian answered "are you sure"maddy and yana said at the same time "why not iv'e been wild before"rydian replied "fine go the moon is about full"emma said before running to the moors where we met daniel.

Rydians pov

Right now I'm running to the moors with maddy,emma,yana and DEAN the wolfblood hate the most

At the moors

We met daniel and are now transformed into wolves running wild its amazing but my smile turnes to a frown when I see maddy and dean nuzzling each other then jana comes to me and nuzzles me I nuzzle back but I was still thinking bout maddy and dean at that point I run away but I am followed by maddy and jana


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Maddys pov

Rydian just ran away and I knew why "yana I need to talk to rydian in private"I said she nodded then ran away to the others "rydian we need to talk"I yell hoping he can hear me "go on then he said while jumping down a tree then he sat on a rock "well when I was in the wild my hart was breaking then one day I bumped into dean I asked him if he was from he stonybridge he said yes we started talking and became close friends then one day he asked me out I said yes because I knew I had to move on from you then I fell in love with him"I said slightly out of breath "maddy did you ever forget me "he asked "no never you were and are my best friend and is the only one I could relate to"I said "are you leaving again" he looked me in the "yes I have to leave tommorow night"I said sadly looking at the ground "I only came here because I had to see if dr whitewood is still here and she is"I contiuned "no you can't go I need you here with me"he yelled staring me straight in the eyes

Rydians pov

Once maddy said she was leaving again I snapped "no you can't go I need you here with me"I yelled staring her in the eyes "I'm sorry rydian its been planned her eyes glowing yellow I growled then she ran "MADDY"I yelled then went after her but she pulled her hand out then stopped she growled at a bush then a wolf who looked famillier jump out and attacked maddy then I knew who it was "... stop"

Maddys pov

I've been jumped "alisha stop"rydian yelled "who's alisha"I yelled trying to get out of her grip "alisha is another wolfblood" he said trying to be happy "ydych chi'n iawn?"She said looking at rydian "go lew"he replied she let go "sorry maddy I thought you was someone else how is dean and yana" she said cheerfully "there fine and its ok I would have done the same"I replied rydian stared at us confused then asked "you two know each other" we looked at each other and laughed "rydian she was in the same pack as of course know her"I said then I called the other by howling they cme happiely and greeted alisha

End of chapter

Ydych chi'n iawn? means are you ok

Go lew means fine


End file.
